Demon's Tales
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: DISCONTINUED. FF INI TELAH DIREMAKE DENGAN JUDUL SHINIGAMI CHO'S STORY. GAMSAHAMNIDA...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Demon's Tale (Sky's Tale)

Author : V.D_Cho

Cast : All EXO, SuJu and Shinee members, and other cast

Genre : Fantasy

Rating : K? T? M? (choose one. Anybody want rate-M? khukhukhu~)

Warning : It's GS for all Uke's. this's a crazy fanfic. So, if you don't like it, please don't read.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE…

V.D_Cho

Present

~Hell's Tale~

_Apakah dilangit ada kehidupan?_

_**Tentu ada…**_

_Apa seperti kehidupan dibumi?_

_**Umm… sedikit mirip.**_

_Apa kau percaya neraka itu ada?_

_**Tentu saja. Ada surga pasti ada neraka.**_

_Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang neraka?_

_**Tidak banyak. Tapi, kalau kau ingin, aku bisa menceritakan dongeng tentang para makhluk , Demon.**_

_Silahkan dimulai kalau begitu._

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : 1****st**** Tale, I'm a Shinigami**

Seorang namja tampan berpakaian serba hitam dengan sepasang sayap hitam besar dipunggungnya kini tengah memperhatikan manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang dibawahnya. Ya, kini dia sedang terbang. Sepasang bola mata birunya tampak bergerak memperhatikan dengan seksama manusia-manusia itu, seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

Lama tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya, dia pun merasa sedikit jengah. Lalu mengeluarkan smartphone-nya. Hei… jangan salah, walaupun dia bukanlah manusia, tapi di dunianya tak berbeda jauh dengan bumi. Penuh dengan gadget-gadget keren. Mereka juga mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Namja itu menekan beberapa tombol, lalu menempelkan smartphone itu ditelinganya.

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya? 5 jam aku berada disini, tak ada tanda darinya."

Hening…

"What? Are you crazy? It's tiring."

"…."

"Oke. Awas saja kalau kau tak menepati janjimu."

Namja itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan smartphone itu kembali kesaku celananya. Sebuah seringaian tercetak di wajahnya, saat dia berhasil menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Ternyata ini lebih mudah." Gumam namja itu. lalu dia terbang mengikuti pergerakan targetnya.

"Annyeong, hyung." Sapa seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping namja yang sedang mengikuti targetnya itu.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Jangan menggangguku."

"Kau galak sekali, Kyu hyung. Pantas saja banyak yang menolak menjadi hoobae-mu." Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu menoleh kearah namja yang tadi menyapanya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Diamlah, Raven." Balasnya dingin.

"Apa kau akan mencabut nyawaku juga, kalau aku tak bisa diam? Shinigami?"

"Ya. dan akan kupastikan kau takkan mendapatkan tempat dimanapun, Minho."

"Huu~ aku takut~" balas Minho dengan ekspresi takut yang dibuat-buat.

"Ck! Karenamu aku kehilangan jejak. Jangan menggangguku lagi. Pergilah, aku yakin adapesan kematian yang harus kau sampaikan." Setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun langsung melesat meninggalkan Minho untuk mencari targetnya.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya pelan agar tak membangunkan nunanya yang tidur disebelah kamarnya. Nunanya itu sangat sensitif kalau mendengar suara sekecil apapun dan kalau dia terbangun, pasti rumah akan gaduh karena suaranya. Siwon langsung membanting tubuhnya keranjang king sizenya. Dilihatnya jam yang ada diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:04.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam rupanya." Gumam Siwon. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa disadarinya, ada sesosok makhluk yang memperhatikannya disudut kamarnya.

"I got you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Demon's Tale (Sky's Tale)**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : For now, it's WonKyu**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : It's GS. this's a crazy fanfic. So, if you don't like it, please don't read.**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE…**

**V.D_Cho**

**Present**

**~I'm Shinigami~**

**Author's Note:** aku mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat **Kikiyujunmyun** dan **Shin Min Young** yang udah jadi reviewers pertamaku. I love you guys! . dan, ini dia chapter satunya… memang gak panjang, karena aku masih dalam masa-masa ujian sekolah, jadi gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang. Kritik dan saran aku terima dengan senang hati. Last, review juseyo and happy reading ^^

**Chapter 1**

**~~^^WonKyu^^~~**

"jadi, kira-kira apa yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang pria tampan, kaya, single dan digilai oleh banyak predator diluaran sana?"

Minho memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bosan. "apa aku mengenalmu?" sungut Minho. Kyuhyun menatap Minho tajam dan Minho membalasnya dengan tatapan malas.

"kau tidak menakutkan sama sekali, hyung. Kau itu tetap saja terlihat imut dengan tatapan tajammu itu. kurasa kau itu lebih cocok jadi wanita dibandingkan pria. Kenapa DIA bisa-bisanya memilihmu untuk menjadi shinigami?"

"tutup mulutmu, aku ini tampan bukan imut! Dan aku ini nam- tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"yang mana? Aku baru saja mengatakan banyak hal."

"kau jenius Minho! Terimakasih, sekarang pergilah, antarkan pesan-pesanmu agar aku juga bisa bekerja." Ujar Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"kau mengusirku?" tanya Minho dengan wajah memelas, "pergi sana, wajah itu tidak cocok sama sekali untukmu. Hush! Hush!" cibir Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir Minho.

"baiklah, aku pergi. Tapi, sebelum itu, apa rencanamu?"

"aku…"

**~~^^WonKyu^^~~**

"yuhuu~ apa Lucifer baru saja mendapatkan anggota baru? Kenapa bisa ada gadis manis disini? Atau, apa kau tersesat nona? Surga masih berada jauh diatas sana." seru Max sembari menunjuk keatas dengan jari telunjuknya, dia adalah demon bernama Asmodai yang juga merupakan salah satu King of Hell tepat dibawah perintah Lucifer.

"apa aku terlihat begitu cantik untukmu, Changmin?" balas gadis tadi. Changmin terdiam beberapa saat, hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Kyu… Hyun?" terka Changmin. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum se-cantik mungkin pada Changmin yang tengah mengalami shock, kemudian mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkan Changmin. Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun –gadis itu–, seorang pria dengan tinggi tidak berbeda jauh dari Changmin datang menghampiri Changmin dan menepuk bahu Changmin.

"yo~ King! Siapa gadis cantik tadi?" tanya pria itu.

"kau mau tahu dia siapa Chanyeol?"

"ya…"

"dia… Kyuhyun…"

"APA?!"

**~~^^WonKyu^^~~**

**Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

Hujan deras tengah mengguyur seluruh kota Seoul, banyak orang yang terjebak oleh hujan memilih untuk berteduh dikafe-kafe ataupun tempat-tempat yang mereka pikir bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh dan mlindungi tubuh mereka dari udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Dan Twosome café milik seorang pengusaha muda tampan bernama Choi Siwon menjadi salah satu pilihan mereka.

Choi Siwon, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap, berwajah tampan, baik hati, ramah, kaya, oh! Apa dia malaikat? kenapa dia sempurna sekali? Sayangnya bukan. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang sebentar lagi akan dijemput oleh malaikat, eh? Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara. Aku menilik keseluruh sudut kafe dan berhasil menemukan tempat yang aku rasa cocok kemudian berjalan menuju tempat itu.

Kuperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dari si pria-pemilik-kafe tersebut. Kemudian tak sengaja tatapan kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum ramah kepadaku dan seketika itu pula aku merasakan perasaan aneh pada diriku. Siwon berjalan menuju kearahku, semakin dekat dan dekat, dan seketika aku merasakan gugup. Ada apa denganku?

**End Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

**~~^^WonKyu^^~~**

Suara tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan luas yang merupakan kamar dari seorang shinigami bernama Kyuhyun tersebut. Si empunya kamar terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil memandang sinis Changmin yang kini tengah berada bersamanya. Saat ini, Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan penampilan wanitanya, sebuah dress sebatas lutut berwarna baby blue, rambut panjang ikal berwarna cokelatnya dia biarkan tergerai dan wedges setingi 5senti dengan banyak tali sebagai hiasannya.

"MAX CHANGMIN!" bentak Kyuhyun yang membuat tawa Changmin berhenti seketika. Changmin kemudian memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian kembali tertawa, bahkan tawanya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yang kesal akhirnya melayangkan tangannya kearah kepala Changmin. Tapi nihil, Changmin masih tetap tertawa dan tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit akibat pukulan Kyuhyun barusan.

"aish! Apa aku terlihat lucu dengan wujud seperti ini?" kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah untuk mendiamkan Changmin dan memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya, tepat disebelah Changmin. Changmin tak membalasnya, dia masih asik dengan dunianya.

"apa benar kau ini adalah seorang shinigami hebat yang galak, sangar, dan tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan itu? kenapa hari ini kau out of character sekali?" tanya Changmin setelah akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"dengar, King, aku tidak peduli kau mau berkata apa. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendekatinya. Kau tahu, ada yang melindunginya dan aku tidak bisa secara terang-terangan mencabut nyawanya."

"ada yang melindunginya? Siapa?"

"iblis bernama Sungmin."

"bagaimana wujudnya?"

"dia seekor kelinci."

"jadi, kau takut pada seekor kelinci? Astaga Kyuhyun…" remeh Changmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai sinis pada Changmin.

"kau mau tahu kenapa tadi aku terbang kemari dengan susah payah? Akan kuceritakan."

_**Flashback**_

_Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam mode wanita-nya. Disapanya Kyuhyun dengan ramah sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan._

"_anda ingin memesan apa nona?"_

"_Americano dengan twoshot."_

"_lalu, apa ada lagi?"tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda pada Siwon._

"_kalau bisa, aku ingin memesan dirimu untuk menemaniku disini. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku, dan aku harap kau bisa kuwawancarai sebentar untuk kujadikan bahan referensi."ujar Kyuhyun. Choi Siwon tersenyum sehingga dimple-nya terlihat jelas, kemudin mengangguk._

"_baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali dengan pesananmu dan kita bisa mulai wawancaranya."_

"_aku tidak mengganggu kesibukanmu kan?"_

"_tidak sama sekali."_

_Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan tak lama kemudian dia kembali lagi dengan sebuah nampan berisikan segelas Americano pesanan Kyuhyun. Saat dia baru saja mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kyuhyun, seekor kelinci tiba-tiba melompat kepangkuannya._

_**Flashback pause**_

"intinya, Kyuhyun!" sergah Changmin tak sabaran. Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

_**Flashback play**_

_Singkat cerita, Kyuhyun jadi melakukan wawancaranya dengan Siwon ditemani oleh seekor kelinci putih yang diketahui Kyuhyun bernama Sungmin, dan sesekali mereka tertawa karena topik pembicaraan mereka. Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan wawancaranya meski merasa risih dengan tatapan dari mata merah milik Sungmin yang sejak awal menatapnya seolah Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi Siwon._

"_Siwon ssi, terimakasih atas waktunya. Aku sudah harus kembali, lagi pula hujan juga sudah reda."_

"_ah, geurae? Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan datang lagi kapan-kapan Kyuhyun ssi."_

"_akan kuusahakan. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, kelincimu manis."_

_**Flashback pause**_

"kelincinya manis. Apa yang kau takutkan darinya?"

"ceritanya baru saja akan dimulai, Changmin. Diamlah."

"baik,baik, aku diam."

_**Flashback play**_

_Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian menyusuri lorong yang akan membawanya menuju kesebuah gedung besar yang menyerupai kastil besar yang merupakan tempat persembunyian sementaranya. Dan, satu lagi, kalau kau bukan manusia dengan kemampuan cenayang, kau tidak akan bisa melihat kastil ini._

_Ditengah jalan, Kyuhyun dicegat oleh seorang wanita berpakaian gaun panjang berwarna pink. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangi yeoja itu dengan tatapan binging._

"_ada masalah nona?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat santai._

"_baiklah, kalau begitu, selahkan menyingkir dari jalanku. Aku ingin pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari berjalan melewati yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu terkekeh saat Kyuhyun melewatinya._

"_jauhi Siwon."ujar Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya._

"_tidak bisa, Sungmin…"_

"_aku akan melindungi Siwon."_

"_terserahmu."_

"_dan aku akan membunuhmu sekarang, membuatmu kembali masuk ke neraka untuk yang kedua kalinya dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi."_

"_kau ingin membuatku tertawa, Sungmin? Leluconmu sangat tidak lucu." balas Kyuhyun masih dengan santai. _

"_kau menyebalkan!"_

"_terimakasih."_

_Dan setelah itu, secara tiba-tiba Sungmin menyerang Kyuhyun dan beruntung Kyuhyun sempat menghindar dari ancaman pedang Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang biasanya tidak pernah menganggap serius lawannya, kali ini ia harus mengakui kalau Sungmin berbeda. Untung jalanan yang dilaluinya sepi, sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang melihat perkelahian mereka cukup sengit, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil melumpuhkan Sungmin walau dia sendiri terkena tebasan pedang Sungmin pada bagian sayap kirinya. Sungmin bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dengan bantuan pedangnya._

"_kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu, Shinigami." Ujarnya sesaat sebelum dia menghilang dari tempatnya semula. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, kemudian melirikkearah sayapnya._

"_aish! Bagaimana aku bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini?"_

_**Flashback end**_

"jadi, dia berhasil menyentuhmu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah tersentuh sama sekali oleh lawan-lawanmu sebelumnya? Dia hebat."

"dan menyebalkan." Timpal Kyuhyun. Changmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah hingga atas.

"err… Kyu?"

"apa?"

"sampai kapan kau ingin menggunakan wujud perempuan itu?" Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya karena perkataan Changmin.

"kau benar. Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tapi tak lama kemudian, dia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Changmin takut.

"kenapa?"

"Min, aku tidak bisa kembali ke wujudku yang asli."

"oh. Ya sudah kalau begitu." Balas Changmin cuek.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"Min?"

"HAAA?!"

**~~^^WonKyu^^~~**

Setelah tadi siang, hujan kembali turun malam harinya membuat udara malam yang sudah dingin menjadi semakin dingin lagi. Tapi sepertinya pria yang kini tengah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya sembari menatapi setiap tetesan air hujan yang turun dihadapannya itu sama sekali tidak merasakan kedinginan. Pria itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, atau seseorang?

"Cho Kyuhyun…" gumamnya pelan. Siwon –pria itu– tampak berpikir, dia baru sekali bertemu dengan gadis manis bernama Kyuhyun itu, tapi kenapa dia bisa langsung jatuh hati pada gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya tersebut?

Diambilnya smartphone-nya yang berada diatas meja nakas tak jauh darinya kemudian dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Ge, bisa minta bantuanmu?"

"…"

"tolong cari tahu segala hal tentang gadis bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah mahasiswi di Seoul university jurusan administrasi bisnis."

"…"

"baiklah. Terimasih ge. Selamat malam."

Siwon memutuskan sambungan kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring disana. Dia menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian menutup matanya.

"kuharap kita bisa bertemu didalam mimpi, nona Cho." Gumam Siwon sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Demon's Tale (Sky's Tale)**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : For now, it's WonKyu**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : there is some man characters become woman characters. this's a crazy fanfic. So, if you don't like it, please don't read.**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE…**

**V.D_Cho**

**Present**

**~I'm Shinigami~**

**Chapter 2 : Flashback**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu didalam kamarnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran selama ini. Tentang masa lalunya. Saat dia menanyakan tentang masa lalunya, Changmin hanya menjawab "aku tidak tahu, itu semua adalah kehendak Tuhan, atau mungkin Lucifer?" Kyuhyun sudah menanyakan kepada beberapa temannya, seperti Minho dan Key, mereka semua bisa mengingat tentang masa lalu mereka, tentang kehidupan mereka sebelum mereka meninggal, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Masa lalunya seolah hilang begitu saja setelah dia meninggal. Semuanya berawal dari 4 tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun ditunjuk sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa atau biasa dikenal dengan shinigami.

_Flashback 4 years ago…_

"_Kyuhyun?"_

"_siapa Kyuhyun?"_

"_dia anak baru, dia baru meninggal seminggu yang lalu."_

"_apa?! Bagaimana bisa dia langsung ditunjuk untuk menjadi shinigami tingkat 4? Itu artinya dia hanya kurang satu tingkat lagi untuk menjadi shinigami teratas."_

"_tidak tahu… ah! Itu dia!" tunjuk salah satu shinigami tingkat 2 yang tengah membicarakan Kyuhyun bersama 4 orang temannya yang lain._

_Seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang kalau didunia manusia bisa disebut kantor personalia. Tubuhnya terbilang cukup tinggi, pipinya yang agak chubby membuatnya terlihat tampan dan imut disaat yang bersamaan, seingat para shinigami tingkat 2 tadi, saat namja itu –Kyuhyun – masuk, matanya masih berwarna cokelat terang, tapi sekarang, onyx tersebut sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam, sekelam langit malam. Kyuhyun melirik tajam kearah lima shinigami tersebut._

"_aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan dibelakangku. Jangan meremehkanku, atau kalian akan tahu apa akibatnya." Desis Kyuhyun yang membuat kelima shinigami tadi bergidik ngeri. Auranya bahkan lebih pekat dibandingkan dengan Andras (Great Marquis of Hell dengan 30 legion iblis dibawah perintahnya. Demon yang menakutkan karena suka memburu dan membunuh manusia. Digambarkan sebagai sesosok manusia bersayap malaikat, tetapi berkepala burung hantu atau gagak.)_

_Setelah berujar demikian, Kyuhyun langsung membentangkan sayap barunya, sebuah sayap besar berwarna hitam pekat dengan garis-garis berwarna emas yang membentuk formasi tak beraturan namun indah sebagai penghiasnya. Kemudian terbang meninggalkan tempat tersebut._

"_wah! Lihat itu! dia sombong sekali…"_

"_tapi, apa kau lihat sayapnya? Itu bukan sayap biasa. Hanya shinigami kepercayaan Lucifer saja yang bisa memilikinya."_

"_benarkah?"_

"_aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira selama hidupnya dia itu seperti apa?"_

"_tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita melanjutkan pekerjaan kita."_

"_kau benar."_

_Kelima shinigami itu pergi tanpa mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih berada disekitar sana dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka._

"_masa laluku…"_

"_apa aku punya masa lalu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat satupun?"_

_End of flashback_

**~~^^WonKyu^^~~**

Setiap Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengingat, semakin keras usahanya untuk mengingat masa lalunya, maka semakin kentara pula rasa sakit yang dirasakannya pada seluruh tubuhnya, seolah dia tidak di izinkan untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk menanyai Lucifer tentang ingatan masa lalunya, tapi sang Lucifer tidak pernah mau menjawabnya, dan itu terkadang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi frustasi, dan sedikit temperamental.

"noona, kau tidak menemui si Choi itu hari ini?" sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mendelik kearah asal suara.

"siapa yang kau paggil noona Minho?!"

"tentu saja kau, siapa lagi? Apa kau berharap aku akan memanggilmu hyung dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang?" Kyuhyun memandangi penampilannya masih belum berubah –kecuali pakaiannya– sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"kau benar. Aku noona sekarang, bukan hyung…." Timpal Kyuhyun dengan nada tak bersemangat.

"noona, bagaimana kalau kau meminta bantuan pada Heechul noona. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantumu."

"meminta bantuan pada Verrine itu? tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Kyuhyun cepat. Verrine adalah demon perlambangan dari ketidaksabaran dan ketidakpatuhan, dia juga merupakan demon spesialis di bidang obat-obatan herbal. Verrine atau disini dia dipanggil Heechul, adalah seorang wanita cantik yang berpakaian gaun panjang berwarna merah menyala. Heechul adalah demon yang paling dihindari oleh Kyuhyun karena Heechul selalu mengejarnya dan berusaha untuk menjadikan dirinya pasangannya. Dan terkadang cara-cara yang digunakannya sedikit gila. Bukannya Kyuhyun tak menyukainya, Heechul cantik dan memiliki kekuasaan yang tinggi, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah terikat dengan suatu hubungan yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa dengan seseorang diluar sana.

"tapi noona, hanya dia satu-satunya harapanmu."

"apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau dia bisa membantuku?"

"kau lupa? Dia adalah perlambangan dari ketidakpatuhan. Kau pasti telah melanggar sebuah aturan, dan hanya Heechul noona yang bisa membantumu untuk memperbaikinya." Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"kalau begitu ayo!" Minho langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi, menuju ke tempat demon yang berada di nomor satu blacklist Kyuhyun.

**~~^^WonKyu^^~~**

"bagaimana ge?"

"aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencari informasi tentang yeoja bernama Kyuhyun itu, tapi mereka belum melaporkan apapun padaku. Kau tunggu saja."

"baiklah."

"memangnya ada apa dengan yeoja itu? kenapa kau memintaku untuk menyelidikinya?"

"tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya merasa pernah bertemu dengan dirinya sebelumnya entah dimana, tapi aku juga ragu apa itu benar-benar orang yang pernah aku temui dulu atau bukan."

"memangnya kenapa?"

"dia berbeda. Cho Kyuhyun yang ini seperti versi yeoja dari Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu kukenal."

"maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun terdahulu itu namja?"

"begitulah. Tapi walaupun dia namja, dia itu imut, bahkan bisa dikatakan cantik…"

"dan kau menyukainya?" tebak Hangeng, namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan gege oleh Siwon tersebut. Siwon terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab sembari tersenyum, "ya. aku menyukainya. Ani! Mencintainya bahkan, tapi dia menghilang sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku. Dan kemudian Kyuhyun yeoja muncul. Aku baru menyadari kalau mereka berdua itu mirip saat aku sudah berada dirumah. Makanya aku memintamu untuk menyelidikinya."

"jangan-jangan… dia melakukan operasi transgender?" celetuk Hangeng yang langsung dihadiahi dengan jitakan oleh Siwon. Hangeng meringis pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Siwon.

"aku kan hanya bercanda, dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan!" gerutu Hangeng.

"maaf~ aku sengaja ge. Tanganku tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dia bergerak sendiri."

"ck! Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau kembali keruanganku, kalau ada kabar baru akau akan langsung memberitahumu." Pamit Hangeng dan dibalas anggukan oleh Siwon. Tepat setelah pintu ruangannya menutup, sebuah panggilan tanpa nama masuk ke ponsel Siwon.

"yeoboseyo…" sapa Siwon.

"…."

"ne, Kyuhyun ssi, ada perlu apa?"

"…." Siwon tampak melirik kelirik kerah jam tangannya sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"baiklah. Kau mau kujemput?"

"…."

"oke, kita akan bertemu disana." Panggilan pun berakhir.

"kita akan bertemu lagi, nona Cho…"

**~~^^WonKyu^^~~**

Hujan yang lagi-lagi mengguyur kota Seoul dengan derasnya membuat seorang gadis atau lebih tepatnya seorang pria yang berubah menjadi seorang gadis merutuk kesal. Dia sedang dalam mode manusianya, dan dia tidak memakai pakaian yang tebal, intinya, dia kedinginan!

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sembari menunggu Siwon muncul, saat ini dia sedang berada didepan sebuah toko buku, tempat dimana Siwon akan menjemputnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakannya dengan Siwon. Dia akan mengatakan semuanya, karena menurut Heechul hanya Siwon yang bisa membantunya untuk kembali ke wujudnya yang semula, dan Kyuhyun juga bukanlah orang yang tahan merahasiakan sesuatu dalam waktu yang lama, terserah Siwon akan menanggapinya bagaimana nanti. Udara terasa semakin dingin dirasakan Kyuhyun hingga tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyampirkan sebuah mantel yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun merasakan hangat.

"kenapa kau tidak menunggu didalam toko buku saja?" tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis, kemudian menggeleng. "bisakah kita langsung pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan ekspresi kedinginan, Siwonpun dengan cepat mengangguk dan tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tangannya digandeng tiba-tiba kembali merasakan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya dulu saat pertama kali bertemu Siwon, kemudian, entah kenapa wajahnya memanas.

"Kyuhyun ssi, kau tak apa? Cepat masuk, nanti tubuhmu kehujanan." Siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian bergerak masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah mereka berdua didalam mobil, Siwon langsung menyalakan mesin penghangat dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju café miliknya.

"maaf, pakaianmu jadi basah karenaku." Ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat kemeja dark blue Siwon yang agak basah pada bagian atasnya. Siwon tersenyum, " bukan masalah besar. Nanti juga akan kering sendiri. Oh ya, Kyuhyun ssi-"

"Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel ssi."

"baiklah, jadi, Kyuhyun, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Siwon yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat.

"err… itu… bisa kita bicarakan saat kita sudah sampai di cafemu saja, Siwon ssi?" Siwon menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk memandangi jemarinya yang dia letakkan dipangkuannya, see, dia lebih cocok menjadi yeoja.

"arraseo, baiklah. Tapi, aku juga ingin meminta satu hal, jangan panggil aku Siwon ssi. Panggil aku Siwon oppa karena kau lebih muda dariku." Ujar Siwon lalu kembali fokus kearah jalanan yang dilaluinya.

"oppa? apa hubunganku denganmu cukup dekat sehingga kau memperbolehkanku memanggilmu oppa?"

"ya, kurasa. Lagi pula, bukankah memang yang biasanya digunakan oleh seorang gadis untuk memanggil seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. Oppa? itu adalah sebuah kata yang tidak pernah diimpikannya, dankini dia harus menyebutkan kata itu pada Siwon. For godsake! Seharusnya dia memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan hyung! Bukan oppa. segalanya jadi lebih menyebalkan saat dia dalam mode seorang yeoja seperti ini. Choi Siwon, kau harus membantuku untuk kembali!

"baiklah… Siwon oppa."

**~~^^WonKyu^^~~**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's note :**

HUWAA! Mianhae, karena aku gak bisa nge-post chap yang lebih panjang dari chapter ini. Tugas-tugas akhir dari sekolah bikin sakit kepala dan aku jadi susah buat mikir. Dichapter ini aku belum sempat ngejelasin kenapa Kyu mom gak bisa balik jadi namja, tapi yang jelas, ada peraturan yang dilanggarnya jadi dia gak bisa balik ke wujudnya yang semula. Dan juga karena aku gak bisa balas review-an kalian satu-satu, aku mau ngucapin makasih aja dulu buat yang udah review. Dan chapter depan bakalan aku buat lebih panjang dan review-an kalian akan kubalas satu per satu. As usual, diterima kripik dan sarapnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

Pintu dari café bernama Twosome itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja dan seorang yeoja yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan mantel hangat milik Siwon. Beberapa pengunjung memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan kagum seolah mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Para pelayan yang sedang bertugas pun terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri melihat bos mereka yang untuk pertama kalinya membawa seorang gadis kesana.

"Lu, buatkan dua capucinno, antarkan keruanganku." Perintah Siwon pada salah satu barista yang ada disana. Barista bernama Luhan tersebut tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Luhan dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. _'kenapa dia bisa berada disini?'_ pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon sambil menggandeng lembut tangan Kyuhyun.

"aku baik-baik saja."

"kalau begitu, kita akan keruanganku. Kurasa akan lebih nyaman untuk berbicara diruanganku dari pada disini."

"baiklah, aku setuju."

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang ada diruangan kerja Siwon selagi menunggu Siwon berganti pakaian. Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"permisi, aku mengantarkan pesanan bos Siwon." Kata namja itu.

"taruh saja dimeja Lu!" balas Siwon dari dalam kamar mandinya. Luhan segera meletakkan dua buah gelas berisi cappuccino itu diatas meja, tapi saat dia hendak beranjak, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Luhan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Luhan tersenyum padanya, "mengawasimu, tentu saja." Balas Luhan. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Luhan, kemudian Luhan membungkuk hormat padanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Sebenarnya apa rencana 'Tuan Besar-nya' itu? terlalu banyak yang disembunyikan darinya. Dan sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bekerja dengan diawasi oleh seseorang. Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik, dia tidak perlu diawasi.

"menunggu lama?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara. Siwon sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan kemeja berwarna putih polos sebagai ganti kemeja dark blue-nya yang basah tadi.

"tidak."

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

"kau pasti tidak akan percaya jika aku katakan hal ini."

"kau belum mencobanya, coba saja dulu."

"begini… aku adalah seorang shinigami. Tugasku adalah mencabut nyawamu. Dan aku sebenarnya adalah seorang shinigami namja, hanya saja, karena aku ingin mendekatimu, aku mengubah wujudku menjadi seorang yeoja. Tapi, karena kesalahan yang aku buat, aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi wujud namja-ku. Dan untuk kembali, aku membutuhkan bantuan darimu."Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Siwon tak terlihat akan memberikan respon atas penjelasan Kyuhyun barusan. Dia hanya diam dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"kau benar, aku tidak percaya." Timpal Siwon kemudian. Kyuhyun memandangnya datar dan tatapannya itu seolah mengatakan' ku-bilang-juga-apa-?-kau-tidak-akan-percaya'.

"ini tidak akan berhasil…" gumam Kyuhyun, "kau perlu bukti apa supaya bisa percaya kalau aku ini shinigami, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, "hyung?"

"iya… hyung. Sudah kubilang, aku ini namja yang terjebak dalam wujud seorang yeoja akibat kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku memanggilmu hyung, bukan oppa."

"kau bisa menunjukkan apa padaku?"

"setelah ini, jangan pingsan ya hyung."

SPLASHH… sepasang sayap hitam Kyuhyun muncul dan membuat Siwon terperangah. Yeoja- ani, namja ini tidak bercanda dengan perkataannya.

"percaya?" Siwon tidak bisa menjawab yang lain selain mengangguk. Tapi, entah karena apa, secara tiba-tiba Siwon menyerang Kyuhyun dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga menghantam dinding dengan cukup keras. Kyuhyun meringis pelan saat merasakan sakit dibagian punggungnya. Untungnya sayapnya bisa dengan cepat dia simpan, kaalu tidak, mungkin sayap kesayangannya itu sudah patah.

"hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun membentak Siwon yang baru saja mendorongnya.

"kau harus mati!" ujar Siwon, kemudian, entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, Siwon sudah berada dihadapan Kyuhyun dan melayangkan sebuah tinujuan kearah Kyuhyun, beruntung Kyuhyun bisa menghindar dengan cepat.

"Siwon hyung! Sadarlah!" Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk menghindari setiap serangan yang Siwon lakukan, namun sial, saat ini Kyuhyun sudah terpojok dan tidak bisa melawan lagi. Tepat sesaat sebelum pukulan Siwon mengenainya, Luhan datang dan mendorong Siwon cukup keras sehingga membuat Siwon menghantam meja kerjanya sendiri kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Luhan lalu membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"DIA tahu kalau akan begini jadinya, maka dari itu dia menyuruhku dan Sehun untuk mengawasimu. Kau tak apa?" tanya Luhan. Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian menatap kerah Siwon yang tak sadarkan diri.

"apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"belum saatnya kau tahu. Tapi yang jelas, tadi itu bukanlah Siwon."

"maksudmu?"

"dia bukan Siwon…"

"Minho, mana Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia belum kembali juga?"

"tidak tahu, King. Dari tadi aku tidak memperhatikan dia, tugasku banyak. Kau cari saja sendiri."

"hei, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang misi Kyuhyun kali ini?" tanya Changmin pada Minho yang tengah sibuk menatap layar televisi dihadapannya.

"tidak sedikitpun. Ini adalah misi rahasia, bahkan Kyuhyun hyung sendiri tidak tahu tentang apa misi ini. Kau kan kaki tangannya Lucifer, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan secara langsung saja padanya?" tanya Minho, yang langsung disambut dengan gelengan dari Changmin.

"aku sedang marah padanya."

"memangnya bisa? Yang ada dia yang marah padamu."

"tidak! Aku serius. Ini karena dia tidak mau memberitahukanku tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun. Kau tahu sendirikan, masa lalu Kyuhyun itu sudah seperti misteri tersendiri disini…"

"banyak yang penasaran dengan masa lalu Kyuhyun hyung. Tapi, Kyuhyun hyung sendiri tidak ingat dengan masa lalunya." Timpal Minho.

"ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan didalam masa lalu Kyuhyun yang kurasa secara tidak langsung juga berhubungan dengan misinya yang sekarang."

"oh ya King, aku baru ingat, Kyuhyun hyung mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan kembali sebelum 15 hari, karena dia ingin kembali kewujud aslinya."

"apa?! Lalu siapa yang akan kuganggu nanti?"

"kau akan menemukan kaum minoritas yang lainnya hyung…"

"dan lagi, kenapa dia ingin kembali? Sosoknya sekarang lebih cantik…"ujar Changmin.

"kau menyukainya King?" tanya Minho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda kotak yang megeluarkan suara dan gambar tersebut. Changmin terdiam, kemudian menjawab dengan mantap, "aku mencintainya…"

Siwon mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan tubuhnya serasa remuk redam seperti habis menabrak sesuatu. Dia masih berada diruangannya, tepatnya dia tengah berbaring disofa, dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap disofa yang lainnya dalam posisi duduk. Kyuhyun tampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Siwon perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi putih mulus milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh pipinya. Kyuhyun langsung memasang sikap waspada saat mengetahui bahwa itu ulah Siwon.

"kenapa? Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Siwon yang bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"kau… Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun, Siwon semakin bingung mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja aku Choi Siwon. Memangnya siapa lagi? Hei, ada apa?" Siwon menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun merasakannya lagi. Dia merasakan perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul saat Siwon menyentuhnya. Tapi dia sadar, tujuannya bukan untuk bersenang-senang saat ini, jadi dengan cepat dilepaskannya tangan Siwon dari pipinya.

"maaf. Tapi, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada serius.

"kau masih ingat penjelasanku tadikan?" Siwon mengangguk, "bagus. Lalu, apa kau mau membantuku?" lanjut Kyuhyun. Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak.

"apa aku bisa memilih?"

"tidak."

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"apa?"

"kau tinggal denganku dan harus mau menjadi kekasihku." Jawab Siwon mantap dengan diikuti seringaian diwajah tampannya.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note :**

Maaf karena keterlambatannya, aku baru saja pulang dari kegiatan study tour sekolah yang sangat menguras tenaga dan membuatku tak sadarkan diri selama hampir 15 jam. So, chapter ini tidak bisa kubuat panjang seperti yang kujanjikan sebelumnya. But, chapter 4 already finished. Dan akan kuupdate besok kalau tidak ada halangan. So, ikuti terus, gamsahamnida buat reviewnya


End file.
